Ashlynn, Meet The Decepticons
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Ashlynn Davidson got sick and tired of her parents judging her all the time. So, she ran away from home and headed to Jasper, Nevada. Where she meets Knock Out, Then he captures her and now living at The Nemesis. Where she befriends Breakdown and other Cons. Better Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Ashlynn, Meet The Decepticons.**

(A/N: This is my fifth TF story. I know…I'm addicted to Transformers. Who isn't? Anyway, here's the summary.)

Ashlynn is a normal punk goth girl, whose parents are never there for her and judge her for who she is and stands for. That's when she meets the Decepticons, who actually take her in when she ran away from home. Who knew living on the Nemesis wouldn't be so bad. But, Ashlynn has to watch out for Airachnid…who has taking a liking towards her..

~~~~~~~Ashlynn's POV

I have had enough of my parents friggin' judging me and the way I dressed and the way I looked. It was really pissing me off! Ugh! I hate them. That's why tonight at midnight, I'm running away, and _never_ looking back, or turning back. Oh where are my manners! My name is Ashlynn Mari Davidson. I'm a goth, a punk goth.

But don't let my looks fool you, once you get to know me; I'm a good person. But when people get on my bad side, I tend to get violent. A lot.

I glanced over to my digital clock that read 11:55PM. Only five more effing minutes 'til midnight. I had packed my toiletries, Cellphone, iPod Touch Generation 4, my brand new HP laptop, and clothes. So, I was pretty much ready. I had them in two large gym bags, I smirked.

"Bye bye old life, hello new life." I said quietly as I climbed out of my bedroom window and jumped down onto the ground, landing graciously in a crouch. Smirking, I walked up to my all time favorite motorcycle; a 848 Ducatti superbike. A black and red one mind you. I've had her for over a year now and we've been through a lot.

I sighed as I hopped onto the seat and puts the keys in the ignition, revving her up, wrapping my hands on the handlebars, pulling out of the driveway; I was freakin' gone.

~~~~~~Time change

I sighed as I was pulled up to a sign that read, 7 miles to Jasper, Nevada. I smiled softly, I remember visiting here when I was younger. I revved my bike and drove down the road to Jasper.

Once there I obeyed the speed limit, not wanting to get a ticket. I might as well enjoy some sight seeing, I looked around and then spotted a beautiful cherry red Aston Martin with a silver paintjob on its doors.

"Now that is what I call a car." I said to myself. But, I could've sworn that it moved an inch towards my direction. Weird.

I sighed as I parked my bike in front of a local hardware store, pulling the keys out of the ignition and putting them into my pocket. Looking around I started to walk to enjoy some sight seeing.

~~~~~~Knock Out's POV

"Hmmm… Interesting…" I said quietly as the human femme was giving a lot of energon readings. A human? I didn't know if I should follow her or not. So, I decided to let Breakdown know about my little finding.

::Knock Out to Breakdown, you won't believe what I have discovered.::

::Oh? And what might that be?::

::A human femme that's radiating with energon readings. Strong, energy readings..:: I said with a smirk in my voice.

::Should we tell Megatron about this?:: He asked. I smirked inwardly.

::I'll follow her, I'll let Megatron know when I get the chance to capture her…:: I told him.

::Fine with me. Breakdown out.:: He ended the .

I activated my Holoform and followed her. Without her even knowing.

~~~~~~Ashlynn's POV.

I sighed as I heard someone following me. You see, I have a keen sense of hearing, eyesight, and smell. Better than any human could. I smirked and quickly turned around to glare at the person that was following me. He seemed startled at first, then calmed down.

"I don't think I've seen you before," He started. "You new here?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Just visiting for a while." I said as he then looked at my gym bags.

"Oh?" He said with a look in his eyes. I met him, and he was already getting on my nerves.

I crossed my arms and gave him a glare. "Why were you following me?" I asked him.

We then heard two engines heading our way, the man cursed under his breath then grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled. Either he ignored me or didn't hear me. We ran towards the same Aston Martin I saw earlier and the passenger door opened by itself.

"Get in." He demanded as he fizzled out into thin air. What. The. Hell?

"NOW!" He yelled. Not wanting to piss him off I quickly got inside the car as the door closed shut, locking me in.

"What the hell's going on?!" I demanded. But again, he ignored me.

"Breakdown, I've got the girl. Activate the emergency ground bridge." His voice came out of the radio.

"_Got it." _Breakdown's voice came through the radio as well.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue green portal activated and he drove through. And to be honest, I almost threw up. But luckily, I didn't. Suddenly we were inside this massive room and the Aston Martin _transformed,_ into a humanoid robot, about 23 feet tall. With me in his grasp.

"Whoa…awesome." I said aloud, looking around the room with out of this world hi-tech technology. I was in amazement.

"Why is there a human onboard The Nemesis?" We turned to see another humanoid robot with jet wings on his back. My guess, he probably transformed into an F-16 Fighting Falcon.

"Ah, Starscream. Glad you asked, Breakdown and I were just going to show Lord Megatron what I've discovered." My captor told Starscream.

"And what is so special about a human, Knock Out? It's just flesh and bone." Starscream told him.

'_So Knock Out's his name, huh? It fits him.'_ I thought.

"Knock Out. What is the meaning of bringing a human onto my ship?" We all turned to face Megatron himself. How do I know it was Megatron? I just can.

"This human here has Energon in her blood stream. Advanced Energon." Knock Out explained.

What?

Megatron then looked right at me, like he was observing me. I smirked at this.

"Indeed she does, so, tell me human, did you even know that you carry this type of energon?" He asked me. I slowly shook my head side to side. Maybe that's why my damn parents hated me, and judged me all the time.

"No, Lord Megatron." I said softly, but he heard me.

He pondered for a few seconds and looked at Knock Out and Breakdown, glaring slightly.

"She is to be your…responsibility. Both of yours. She is not to leave this ship without my permission. Understood?" He told them. But, I knew that he was telling me as well.

"Yes Lord Megatron." The three of us said in unison.

Like I've said earlier, bye bye old life, hello new life.

~~~~~Time change. Ashlynn's POV

So, I was currently in the Medical Bay with Knock Out. Who was busy working on a Eradicon, who got slagged by an Autobot. So far I've learned why the Decepticons were here on Earth, to mine Energon. And that's why the Autobots were on Earth as well, not to mine Energon, but to protect us human from the cons. Which I thought was pretty stupid.

And I even learned to swear in Cybertronian. Like slag, frag, scrap, and so on. I liked living here, but, I need a room that was perfect for me. I just had to wait for them to make me one.

"You're awfully quiet." I looked up to see Knock Out looking over at me. I simply shrugged.

"I guess you could say I'm a quiet person." I told him.

"I never got your name." He told me.

"Ashlynn." I told him. My two gym bags were next to me, but my motorbike, no one had better not have taken her or I will fragging murder them!

"Ashlynn, huh? The name suits you." He said with a smirk. I smirked back. I liked this guy, even if he wasn't human at all.

I wonder, living here on this ship was now my new home…will the Autobots find out that a human has sided with their enemies? If so, will they take me away? I hoped and prayed to God they didn't…

I didn't wanna think about it right now… So I pulled out my iPod Touch Gen. 4 out of one of the gym bags and plugged my earphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. Scrolling down the list of songs, I tapped on of the song and "Living In a Dream" by Finger Eleven, played into my ears.

So far running away from home was the best idea ever! If I never did, I wouldn't have met the cons. Or this new life… I lied down on my side and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

(A/N: Well, that was fun. I hoped you guys liked it. I need good reviews to right the next chapter. I'll continue with my other stories as well so just be patient. I'll post new chapters as soon as I can. Camigirl out!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashlynn, Meet The Decepticons. Ch.2**

(A/N: I'm back! Here's chapter 2!)

Ashlynn's POV

I slowly woke up with extreme pain on each arm. When I looked at one of them, my eyes widened in shock. There, on my arm was the Decepticon insignia. I couldn't help but smirk a little at this. I guess I'm now the property of the cons.

"Wicked..." I said to myself.

"I'm surprised." I look up to see a female con looked at me with her purple optics. She was smirking at me.

"About what?" I asked.

"So far you're the first human to actually like the Decepticons." She simply told me. I raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to me.

"What's your name, human?" She asked me with a smirk. She was _really_ making me uncomfortable.

"Ashlynn… Yours?"

"Airachnid." She told me. The name really suits her.

"Airachnid what are you doing in my Med Bay?" Knock Out asked, clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to meet Ashlynn." She said while turning towards him.

"She's Breakdown's and I's responsibility." He explained to her while glaring slightly. Well, he looks kinda pissed.

Airachnid didn't anything at first when she left, but first, she turned her head towards me and smirked.

"See you around Ashlynn." She said as she left the Medical Bay.

Once she was out of hearing range I said, "She creeps me out."

"You'll get use to her." Knock Out told me as he gently lifted my arm up to see my mark. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Healing nicely." He said. Then he let got of my arm and set his hand next to me, silently telling me to sit onto his palm. Which I happily did.

We walked down the corridor in silence as we then stopped in front of a random doorway. Knock Out punched in the code and the door slid open and my eyes widened in awe.

"Now this is what I call a room." I said loudly as I slowly looked around, Knock Out knelt down and lowered his hand so I could get off.

My new room had a king sized bed in the right hand corner, a computer desk at the left hand corner, various purple rugs on the floor, a 52 inch flat TV screen, a dresser, lights on the walls, a walk-in bathroom, and a large window to see outside. All in all, it looked freakin' amazing.

"Knock Out, this…this is awesome! How did you guys do all this so fast?" I asked as I looked up at him. He just shrugged.

"I did the designs, Breakdown set the accessories, and the Eradicons did the rest." He told me, smirking slightly. God I loved that smirk of his.

"I love it. A lot." I then noticed my stuff on the bed, and my motorcycle next to the computer desk. I smiled brightly at this.

I heard Knock Out leave the room, probably heading back to the Med Bay. I sighed softly, walking towards the bed I opened up the two gym bags and got all of my things out. I put my clothes into the dresser, my laptop on the desk, pulling my iPod and phone charger out and putting them on the desk. I then grab my shower stuff and headed towards the walk-in bathroom, and my eyes widened.

It was like walking into a luxurious bathroom. Like the ones in from of a bathroom magazine. It was freakin' radical.

I quickly put my Head-in-Shoulder's shampoo and my body wash in the shower. I then put my toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink, then leaving my bathroom. I then hear a loud noise coming outside my room, so, being smart; I stayed inside until the noise was gone.

~~~~Time Change. Ashlynn's POV.

So far the Nemesis had an Autobot inside… Why? Probably because of me. Why else would he/she be on board.

"So, me being smart, I stayed in my room 'til the noise was gone." I told Breakdown as we were walking towards the Rec. Room, which I was dying to see.

"You're lucky they didn't barge into your room." He said while walking. I agreed with him with that.

So far I had my cellphone and iPod in both of my pockets. Right now I was wearing a white tank top that read, **Music Is My Drug**, with black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I was also wearing red fingerless gloves.

Once we reached the I was amazed at organized it was. There were several couches, tables, and an Energon dispenser.

"Like it huh?" Breakdown asked as I nodded.

I slowly looked around to see several Vehicons and Eradicons, talking to themselves. I then saw Starscream leaning against the energon dispenser. Looking around, that is, until he saw me.

"Well well, if it isn't the human from earlier." I said as he walked towards us. I just rolled my eyes at this.

"If it isn't the annoying Second-in-Command from earlier." I said as Breakdown held back a snicker.

Starsrceam glared down at me and I smirked. I knew that Screamer and I were _not_ gonna get along.

He didn't say anything because he turned his attention to someone else. I turned to see a dark blue Decepticon with a visor covering his whole face.

"Ah, Soundwave, what brings you here?" Starscream asked the Con. Well, the name really suits him. Soundwave pointed down at me then a recorded voice from Megatron answered his question.

_Bring me Ashlynn, Soundwave. I wish to speak with her. _

Soundwave wrapped his slender fingers around my waist as we both left the .

It was quiet when Soundwave was walking towards the main part of the ship, I wondered why Megatron would want Soundwave to bring me to him.

Then it hit me, it was because of that rare energon that my body was carrying. It didn't take a damn rocket scientist to figure that out.

I didn't say a word as Soundwave walked up to the main doors of the bridge area and the slid open, revealing Megaton looking at the main computer. Next to him was Knock Out, staring at the screen as well.

"Soundwave, leave us." Megatron commanded as Soundwave lowered his hand and let go. Then turned to leave me here with Megatron and Knock Out.

I was about to find out why I was here…

(A/N: I hoped y'all liked it. I post the next chapter soon. Camigirl out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashlynn, Meet The Decepticons. Ch.3**

(A/N: I'm back! Here's chapter three! Enjoy!)

Ashlynn's POV

I paled a little as Soundwave left me with Megatron and Knock Out. Why I was here? Because of the rare Energon in my body…

"Interesting…" I heard him mutter. Knock Out looked over to where I was standing. He beckoned me to come to where they were standing at. So, not wanting to piss them off, I walked over to where they were standing. Once I got closer, on the screen was an image of me. But, only half human…and half Cybertronian…

Was that what I really looked like? A hybrid? Megatron turned to look down at me, smirking.

"Now you know why you are here, Ashlynn. Think about what could do in this form! You would make an excellent ally!" He exclaimed to me.

I didn't know what to friggin' say! I just freakin' got here! But, if I refused, I would probably be killed on the spot. I let out a soft sigh, gulping quietly; I nodded.

"I'll…I'll do it. For the Decepticons. I told him. He smirked in satisfactory.

"Knock Out, prepare her for surgery." He told him.

"As you command Lord Megatron." Knock Out said as he picked me up and left the main bridge, heading towards the Med-Bay.

Once there, he injected me with this clear liquid stuff, making me dizzy and sleepy. Next thing I knew, was blacking out on the berth, out cold.

~~~~~~Knock Out's POV.

Once I had injected the medicine I gave her, she looked very tired and I quickly put on the berth before she pasted out. Out cold if you will.

I quickly got my supplies ready for her surgery, but first…I had to cut off her shirt and pants to even start… This…was going to easy. I transformed my servo into a laser scalpel and set it on low. Then I cut off her shirt, then her pants, then her boots. Leaving her with her under garments.

Now, let the work begin…

~~~~Breakdown's POV.

I wondered why Megatron wanted Ashlynn to begin with. I was passing the Med-Bay when I heard Knock Out working on something. So, I entered and to my shock and surprise, I saw him working on Ashlynn. My optics widened slightly at this.

"Knock Out? What are you doing to her?" I asked, still shocked.

"Since Ashlynn has this rare Energon, Megatron wanted me to put her through surgery." He told me as he was adding Cybertronian armor and weaponary as well.

"How is she gonna react when she wakes up?" I asked.

"We'll have to wait and see…" He told me as he continued to work on the girl.

~~~~~Ashlynn's POV

I remember blacking out after Knock Out injected me with that clear stuff…but when I slowly began to wake up, I remember my body being a little heavy.

My vision was blurry and it felt, different. My vision was a light red color, and when my vision cleared, everything looked…brighter.

"Knock Out…she's awake." I heard Breakdown calling out to Knock Out. I heard heavy footsteps heading towards Breakdown and looked down at my lying form.

"Perfect." He said to himself. "How do feel?" He asked me.

"Like I got hit by a freakin' bullet train…" I said as I groaned.

"Hmmm…" Was all I got as an answer.

When I lifted my right arm to cover my eyes, my eyes widened in shock. What used to be a normal arm, was now a human sized Cybertronian arm. The armor color was a light silver and purple, and I had sharp talons that could probably rip metal apart…

"Well, she's not screaming." I heard Knock out say to Breakdown, who nodded in agreement. Suddenly the Medical Bay doors opened to reveal Megatron, who walked in to see on how I was doing…I hope.

"I take it that it went well?" He asked Knock Out, looking at him.

"So far, so good." He told him while scanning me. I felt weird when he did it, but I didn't say anything.

I slowly sat up to see what the rest of my body looked like, and so far I had patches of metal and skin fused together, and my whole right leg was the same as my right arm… It looked…perfect.

"Wow… I look awesome!" I exclaimed. Megatron smirked at this. Then he turned toward Knock Out and Breakdown, glaring slightly.

"Report to me if anything…gets out of hand." He said as he left the Med-Bay without another word.

I looked down at my chest that was starting to glow slightly… Then it hit me, I now had a Spark. Along with energon flowing through my veins. I couldn't help but grin at this. If my parents could see me like this they would call me a monster. But right now, I don't give a frag.

"Here." I felt some clothes land neatly in my lap as I looked up at Knock Out, but he and Breakdown left the room so I could have some privacy. So sweet of them. I quickly put on my dark red skinny jeans, my black tank top that had the words **Beat to the Music!** on it. And a new pair of knee high black boots. All in all, I loved the way I looked, and I could care less what others say about it.

"I wonder if I have a …?" I asked myself as I saw Knock Out walk in…with the annoying Second-in-Command, Starscream… When he looked at me, his optics widened slightly. I smirked at that.

"Like what ya see fly boy?" I asked as he snarled.

"DON'T CALL ME FLY BOY! CYBORG!" He yelled as I laughed. Knock Out just rolled his optic as Screamer stormed off. Heh, what a sparkling.

I soon stopped laughing when Knock Out scanned me for the fifth time. I held back a groan.

"You're free to leave Ashlynn." He told me as he picked me up and gently set me on the floor. Smiling up at him, I walked out of the doors and headed towards my room.

Once I got there I noticed a small keypad next to the door, and once I got there I saw a small folded note. Opening it up it read the code to the keypad. Quickly typing the numbers the door slid open, revealing my room.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I love my new life. A lot.

(A/N: I hope I didn't speed things up in this chapter, if so then I'm sorry. My other stories, I'll post new chapters as soon as I can. I hoped you guys liked this one. Camigirl out!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashlynn, Meet The Decepticons. Ch.4**

(A/N: Enjoy!)

~~~~~Ashlynn's POV

I was currently in bed, just staring at the ceiling. I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand next to my bed and it read 10:45PM. I sighed softly and shifted to my right side, looking out of the large window revealing the night sky. So far we were still on Earth, probably for mining Energon.

I let out another soft sigh, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to my peaceful sleep.

~~~~Dream time~

_Everything was so huge and…beautiful. Everything was glowing in gold, and just…wow. _

"_Enjoying everything so far young one?" I turned to see a tall femme, but the aura around her…was full of kindness, courage, bravery, and leadership. _

"_Not to be rude or anything, but…who are you? If you don't mind me asking." I said politely. She smiled a motherly smile. A smile that I haven't seen my own mother do…in a long time._

"_My name is Solus Prime, one of the Thirteen Original Primes." She told my kindly. "And I already know who you are, Ashlynn." She said gently. She…knows me? _

"_How do you already know me?" I asked her. She gave me a soft smile._

"_I've been watching you for a very long time… And I know that you have a lot of questions as well, correct?" She asked and I nodded. _

"…_Why do I have rare Energon in my veins? And why did the Decepticons take me in? Why am I so important to them?" I asked her. She gave me a sad smile and knelt down._

"_All those questions will be answered in time little one." She told me as she put a comforting hand on my back. "But, right now, it is time for you to awaken. My little angel." She gave me another motherly smile and then everything…started to fade away…_

~~~~~~End of dream.

I slowly began to wake up, only to face Soundwave's visor.

"What the frag?!" I half yelled in shock and sat up right to face Soundwave. "The hell did you get in here?" I asked him. He just pointed at the door.

"And the code?" I asked again. But, I didn't get an answer. Of course…

"What _do _you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He pointed to the door again. This time, I knew what he meant. I sighed.

"Just let me get changed real quick, but I need privacy." I told him. He stood up and left me alone.

Sighing, I got out of my nice warm bed and walked over to my dresser. Pulling out a drawer to get my favorite tube top, then pulling out another drawer to pull out a black leather mini-skirt. Smiling, I pulled off my pajamas and putting on my electric blue tube top and then my mini-skirt.

Looking at myself in the body mirror I smirked. Heading out of the door I was surprised to see Soundwave waiting for me.

"Ready." I said to him as he looked down at me. Nodding, he headed towards the main part of the ship, I quickly ran up to him to walk next to him.

~~~~~Scene skip. Ashlynn's POV

Once we've entered the bridge, we were met by Megatron, Starscream, Knock Out, Breakdown, and random Eradicons.

As for Airachnid, I really didn't give a flying frag about her at all.

Ashlynn, you are to accompany with Knock Out down at the mines." Megatron told me as I walked closer to the group. "You are not to leave the mines without their permission. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." I said.

~~~~~~Time change.

"So this is what the mine looks like, huh?" I asked aloud. Knock Out and Breakdown were ahead of me as I continued to look around to see Decepticon miners working and moving Energon around.

"I'm surprised you're not bored out of your mind." Knock Out said as he turned to look at me. I smirked.

"You'll get used to it." I said with a smirk.

"Hmm." Was his reply.

"Now you know what it's like to monitor an Energon mine." Breakdown told me. I just shrugged.

I just couldn't help but think about what Solus said to me in my dream last night…how she said that she's been watching me for a long time.

"Knock Out, Breakdown. I'm gonna look around for a little bit. Comm. me if you guys need me, alright?" I told them.

"Just come back here if you see anything strange, got it?" Breakdown said looking at me.

"Got it." I gave him the thumbs up and went to explore for a bit.

~~~~~Time change. Still Ashlynn's POV. (get used to it.)

"Damn this place is bigger on the inside…" I said quietly to myself, still looking around.

I was currently deeper in the mine, silently hoping that I wasn't lost or anything. Suddenly I heard four sets of footsteps and quickly hid behind a boulder.

"Anything?" Asked a female voice.

"Nothin' so far…" Said a deep, masculine voice.

"**This is really weird. Why wouldn't there be any Cons in here?" **Asked a young male voice. Then it hit me hard. Autobots…

"Do not let your guards down… They would never leave an Energon mine unoccupied." Said a deep, baritone voice. So, that must be their leader. I then quickly sent an intruder signal to Knock out and Breakdown, letting them know that there were Autobots in the mine.

I stood stock still as they passed my hiding spot. I didn't dare move a muscle. Once they passed my hiding spot I quietly made a run for it. Quickly Breakdown.

**::Ashlynn to Breakdown! The fragging Autobots are inside the mine!::**

**::I'll let the others know. Breakdown out.::**

Up ahead I heard firepower, I then transformed my arm into an Ion Blaster, ready to fight off some bots.

I just hoped and prayed that I didn't miss.

(A/N: I know it's short… But I'm running out of ideas. Damn writers block is trying to get me…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashlynn, Meet The Decepticons. Ch.5**

(A/N: I'm back, and with a new chapter! Enjoy!)

~~~~~Ashlynn's POV

I transformed my robotic arm into an Ion Blaster, running towards the battle. I could see Breakdown brawling with a bulky looking Autobot, but he was so busy fighting him off; I saw a smaller Autobot aiming at Breakdown.

"Oh no you fraggin' don't…" I said as I aimed at the yellow bot and fired! The blast hit the bot in the side of him head. I fired again and again 'til he collapsed onto the ground. I then turned my attention to the smaller one, the blue femme, and fired the same amount of power.

**::Hit them with everything you got, kid.::~Breakdown**

**::With fragging pleasure.::~Ashlynn.**

I smirked as she collapsed onto the ground. Airachnid would be proud…

So far we were having the upper hand, as I saw the green bulky one pick up his comrade as the red and blue one pick up the smaller one. Then he looked right at me, shock in his optics, along with sadness. I just smirked.

Suddenly a green blue vortex came out of nowhere and the two Autobots, along with their unconscious comrades; ran in… Without looking back.

I then transformed my arm back into an arm, sighing softly. I looked around to see if Breakdown and Knock Out were around, then I spotted them as they were walking towards me.

"I've never seen anyone make a fraggin' Autobot black out with a blast that powerful. Especially a Techno Organic." Breakdown said, smirking down at me.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Said Knock Out.

"Well, consider yourselves the first." I said with a smirk.

Then Knock Out pressed his pointer finger on the side of his helm.

"We need a bridge." He said as our groundbridge opened up I gave him a look.

"Lemme guess, I have to go back. Right?" I said as he shrugged.

"You've done your part, and besides; Megatron wouldn't want you to get captured by those annoying Autobots." He said while walking off. I then looked at Breakdown with the same look.

"Don't wanna keep Megatron waiting…" He told as he too, walked off. Sighing, I quickly walked into the portal and the next thing I knew, I was back on the Nemesis.

~~~~~Time change, Ashlynn's POV…still.

I was currently walking towards my room, but I couldn't help but get the feeling of being watched and followed. Groaning slightly I turned to see who was following, but found no one there.

"I know you're there. So come out of hiding Airachnid." I called out as she came out of her hiding spot, which happened to be the upper part of the corridor.

"I've heard that you've knocked out Arcee and Bumblebee… I must say, I'm impressed." She told me as she transformed her abdomen back into legs.

"Lemme guess, you watched it happen. Right? Or did you hear it from a drone?" I asked while crossing my arms. She simply shrugged.

"It depends…" She said while walking past me, turning her head slightly. "But don't be too happy about it though… Because the next time she sees you, you won't be so lucky." She told me as she walked off and was gone.

I sighed softly, hoping she was wrong.

Once I've reached my destination, I quickly punched the code to my room and then the doors slid open, revealing my room. Walking in I heard the door slide shut.

Walking over to my computer desk, a sat in chair and opened up my laptop. Turning on I then layed my head back to stare up at the high ceiling. Sighing as my laptop sounded off as it was fully turned on, looking back at it I typed in the password; and then it was of my favorite backgrounds was shown. It was a brand new Pontiac Firebird, my favorite car of all time.

"If I was a full Cybertronian…that would most likely be my ." I said softly to myself. But, a girl could dream… A girl could dream…

~~~~~Time skip.

I was still on my laptop, watching some funny and scary videos from YouTube. But the scary videos, were either faked, or animation. You see, I'm a skeptic. Big time.

"Lame…" I said as I clicked another video. Sighing, hoping some will make my day…

Suddenly I got a message on my laptop, clicking it, it read:

_We've been watching you for some time, we know what you really are… You used to be human, and now you've let yourself become a Decepticon…because you wanted to have friends, a family that doesn't care what you look like. Megatron is just using you Ashlynn. Open your eyes and accept that you are only being used. I know you Ashlynn, and I truly care about you; we all do. So please, just accept it…I can see it all around you._

_I know that you do not realize it yet, but in time; you will. –Nexus Prime._

My eyes widened slightly, reading the message over and over again. I…was being used? And what does he mean by "We've been watching you for some time"? I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I turned my laptop off and stood up, walking over to my bed and sat down on the end; thinking as more tears fell.

"_Please do not cry…" _My head shot up and quickly looked around to see who had spoken.

"_I know it is hard for it to sink in… It pains me to see you cry Ashlynn, it pains all of us." _The voice was male, full of kindness and comfort, and…fatherly?

"_In time, we will meet face to face, my little angel. I promise." _He said gently.

Wait a minute…. Didn't Solus Prime call me her "Little Angel"?

The rare Energon in my veins, is it the Energon of Solus and Nexus Prime themselves? If so, does Megatron know about this? I hoped and prayed that he didn't…

"This is getting unreal…even for me…" I said quietly to myself.

I didn't know what to think…but right now, I just wanted to sleep for a while. So, pulling off my knee high boots and dropping them on the floor, crawling to the center of the bed I pulled my pillow close and layed my head on it. Closing my eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

(A/N: Do you guys think that Solus and Nexus Prime are Ashlynn's true parents? What will Ashlynn do if Megatron found out about it? Or does he already know? Y'all have to wait and find out in the next few chapters. Camigirl out!)


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
